marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Romulus (Earth-616)
| Powers = Romulus possesses various superhuman attributes, the full number of which are currently unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Romulus possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to fully heal damaged tissue. The full limits of Romulus' healing powers aren't known, but the overall speed and efficiency in which he heals appears to be based upon the severity of the injury. He heals from slashes across his face from Wolverine's claws within a matter of moments. However, from the deep slashes across his upper body that ends the fight, Romulus leaves still holding his side as the wounds continue to heal minutes after they've been inflicted. Romulus' healing powers also afford him great resistance to drugs and toxins as well as immunity to conventional diseases. Superhuman Strength: Romulus possesses some degree of superhuman strength. As with much of his powers, the full limits of his powers aren't known. However, he has demonstrated sufficient strength easily lift Wolverine by the wrist off the ground and hurl him repeatedly across a room with no discernible effort. Superhuman Longevity: While most of his past is unknown, Romulus has been alive since prehistoric times. Hence, he is tens of thousands of years old now. In spite of his age, however, he has the physical appearance and vitality of a powerful man. However, Romulus appears to be showing some signs of aging. The original color of his hair was black but now, it's mostly white with only a few areas retaining his hair's original color. Retractable Claws: Romulus possesses a single, retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws have a razor sharp edge and are capable of cutting material as durable as bone. It is possible that his claws can cut much tougher material as well, but it's unknown at present. Recently he had implanted four extra adamantium claws into his backhands which, given their indestructible composition, enable them to cut through anything. Psionics: Romulus has demonstrated certain telepathic abilities of undefined limits. Wolverine himself has learned that many of his memories at various points in his life have been removed by Romulus via telepathic means in order to manipulate Wolverine in various situations for various purposes. In his recent battle with Wolverine, he was able to create a vivid telepathic illusion of Wolverine's deceased wife Itsu. However, Romulus' psionic powers are substantially inferior to those of Professor Xavier as Xavier used his powers to help shield the minds of Wolverine and his other X-Men from intrusion during their association with them. Furthermore, Wolverine has also learned to shield his mind greatly against telepathic intrusion, limiting Romulus' powers over him even more. | Abilities = Little is known about Romulus or the full extent of his capabilities. He has been shown, however, to be extremely intelligent with numerous connections with various governments and government programs. It's been said that Romulus was ultimately behind the Weapon X Program. Given his great lifespan, and the few instances revealed about his past, Romulus is an exceptional warrior, planner and tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Muramasa blade: As has been stated and shown against others, Romulus is vulnerable to the Muramasa blade. The blade itself inflicts injuries that greatly nullifies the effects of superhuman healing abilities. If Romulus were to sustain injuries to a vital area of his body, depending upon the exact area, his healing powers would be reduced to a slow crawl and would need to receive immediate and extensive medical treatment in order to keep from dying. Even those with powerful healing factors require several days to fully heal even from minor wounds inflicted by the sword. | Equipment = Gauntlet: During his initial battle with Wolverine, Romulus wears black gloves in which four blades are attached to. Three of the blades are similar in shape and overall appearance to Wolverine's Adamantium claws. A fourth, and smaller one, appears near the thumb area on each of the gloves. These blades have shown to be able to easily slice through flesh. The blades are presumed to be made of Adamantium as well, though this isn't known for certain. They have proven able, however, to withstand numerous strikes from Wolverine's claws without sustaining any damage. Adamantium Laced Skeleton: In his last appearance, he laced his entire skeleton with Adamantium. As a result, his bones are virtually unbreakable like Wolverine. | Transportation = "Romulus seems to have a thing fer trains." Wolverine: Origins #37 | Weapons = | Notes = overseeing the Weapon X Project]]. *Romulus is first seen in several flashbacks Wolverine experiences, later explained by Wild Child to have been induced by Romulus himself. He is shown leading the Lupines in prehistoric and barbaric times, being an emperor in Ancient Rome, as well as being the main force behind Weapon X. * He is the leader of the Lupine, a human looking species who, through parallel evolution, evolved from canines instead of primates. * It is possible that Romulus also possesses more superhuman abilities aside from those demonstrated already. For instance, it is likely that he also possesses some degree of superhuman senses as well as other superhuman physical capabilities as these powers are common among beings descended from the Lupine race like Wolverine, Sabretooth and Wild Child. * Romulus appeared as a voice on the other end of a phone call in Wolverine: Origins #2. And, in Wolverine: Origins #5, was his first appearance on panel as a shadowy figure. * His name was first used in Wolverine (3rd series) #53. And he first appeared in the present in Wolverine (3rd series) #55. * His first full appearance wasn't until Wolverine: Origins #39. | Trivia = * Like his sister Remus, Romulus shares his name with one of the twin brothers of Rome's foundation myth. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Lupine Form Category:Wolverine Villains